Bakemono
| refs3e = | size2e = Small | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | refs2e = | size1e = Small | alignment1e = Chaotic evil | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = | activecycle = Night | diet = Carnivore | lifespan = | location = Kara-Tur | language = Trade Tongue, Oni | subraces = | climate = Warm | terrain = | height = 4 ft. | length = | wingspan = | weight = 150 lbs. | skincolor = Orange, blue, red | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = Black, green, gray, yellow | build = | distinctions = | based = Bakemono | first = ''Oriental Adventures'' 1 edition }} Bakemono ( }}) were a race of goblinoid native to Kara-Tur. Description The appearance of a bakemono varied by individual, but all bakemono had short, misshapen bodies. A bakemono's skin color ranged from bright orange to dark blue, and was covered in either scales or fur. The color of a bakemono's eyes varied between black, yellow, green, and grey. They usually had short wings and tails, with cloven hoofs. They commonly had large noses and large, dropping ears. They wore whatever clothing they could find, usually taken from the bodies of their victims. Bakemono spoke in a high-pitched voice and spoke three languages. They spoke Trade Tongue and whatever language spoken by humans in their area. Their natural language was similar to that spoken by oni. Combat Bakemono fought without strategy. They preferred to ambush their target and would recklessly charge into battle. They rarely, if ever, made their own weapons or armor, using what they scavenged from previous victims or raids. What equipment they did possess was often neglected, so they often used dull and rusty weapons in battle. To fit their misshapen bodies, their armor was a patchwork of different pieces. Society Bakemono usually lived in tribes of between 20 and 80 persons. Their tribes were often ruled by an oni or oni mage. They lacked loyalty to their tribe and would leave and join other tribes impulsively. Like most goblins, internecine combat was common, and when not fighting among themselves, bakemono would conduct raids on nearby humanoid settlements or attack travelers. Only grown males participated in these activities. They lived in abandoned structures, and, since they were unconcerned with hygiene, their lairs were filthy. Nearly all their possessions were stolen, and they did not engage in any sort of industry or mining. Other than the ruling oni of their tribe, bakemono loathed all humanoid races. In Kara-Tur, bakemono were commonly found in Kozakura. There were large populations of bakemono in Shinkoku and the provinces of Waya and Wakinasga. On the island of Tomei, bakemono and korobokuru had a ancient rivalry, fighting over the mountainous terrain. Ecology Like their Faerûnian cousins, bakemono avoided daylight or strong lights. Unlike their western counterparts, they were able to tolerate being exposed to daylight. They lacked the infravision ability found in many other goblinoid species. Bakemon were carnivores and ate their meat raw. They cherished alcoholic spirits like sake. History In 257 DR, many bakemono were among the huge army led by Jinchin against the Shimamura samurai and at Kiroshima. Notable Bakemono * Choin, or Choin the Blue-Nosed, was the bakemono ruler of Panjuis in 1359 DR. Appendix Background The bakemono is based on the bakemono of Japanese mythology. Appearances :;Adventures ::Blood of the Yakuza • ''Dungeon'' #8: "The Flowers of Flame" • ''Dungeon'' #9: "The Golden Bowl of Ashu H'San" • ''Dungeon'' #15: "The Dragon's Gift" • Mad Monkey vs the Dragon Claw • Night of the Seven Swords • Ronin Challenge • Swords of the Daimyo References Connections